Truth or Dare Baka's
by Bite Sized
Summary: Ok its another t or d fic. Oh the terrors that insue when you drag the whole gundam wing cast in to play a friendly game of truth or dare. Please note some yaoi. OOC
1. Poor Innocent Souls

Truth or Dare Baka's

by Bite Sized

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. There it is plain and simple.

Authors note: This is my first attempt at a truth or dare fic so it may get a little insane. Arg! I'm never changing from script format to story format ever again. What a nusence.

Chapter 1: Poor Innocent Souls

In a random room somewhere in the safe house. A blonde haired teenage girl is in a room on a chair upside-down. She's watching a boy with brown hair and cobalt blue eyes who is chained to a chair listening to a tape. Bite Sized (BS) finnaly opens her mouth and speaks two simple words. "Duo, I'm bored as hell."

"You think you're bored!? How about you switch places with me and listen to this dumb Quatre lecture tape!" Duo cried from his chair.

"Hmm. Serves you right. Did you really think you could take Sandrock and ditch it on the moon with out Quatre noticing?" Bite Sized exclaimed. "You're lucky you didn't get worse."

"Shows what you know." Duo mumbled as the tape recorder stopped. "Hey Bite Sized, let me go! Quatre will never know"

"Um let me think... no. Not unless you want to play a fun little game with me." BS said laughing evilly.

Duo nervously laughed. "The game isn't Truth or Dare is it?"

"You bet."

"Then I think I will stay sitting in this very comfortable chair where I am safely chained up. Can you please start the Quatre lecture again." Duo squeaked out

"Ha ha sure I will... but what if I accidently let you free then you would have to play with me." BS slyly replied.

"Ack! Fine whatever. I'll play." Duo muttered horrified. How could anyone be this evil?

"I was hoping you would say that." BS Remarked as she snapped her fingers. Within seconds the chair, chains, and poor defenseless Duo had disappeared. "Oops. Too much power" Again she snapped her finger returning just Duo who was screaming his head off.

Dou hands were in front of his face. "Ahhh! It was singing and. . . hugging and it was PURPLE!!!"

BS was ignoring Duo and muttering quietly to herself. "I think i need to take that 2 day class on how to use my authorous powers. Duo shut up already. Your giving me a headache."

"You tried to kill me!"

"Uh sorry about that. Here I'll just get everyone and then we can start the torture... I mean the truth or dare game." As BS snapped her fingers again Duo flinched

Duo muttered "It is torture."

Everyone appears with pretty blue smoke. Zechs and Treize are kissing

"I am now mentally messed up for life." Bite Sized said in a very disturbed voice.

"Yo, break it off already thats highly disturbing." Duo yelled at the two while looking away.

Treize and Zechs blushed as they moved apart. "Um, sorry."

"Hn"

"Where are we?" Quatre asked then spotted Duo and Bite Sized. "Oh, that explains it."

"..."

"What the heck! I was waxing Nataku!" Wufei shouted at Bite Sized

"Oh Shut up" Duo replied

"Ok I've summoned you here so we can play... drum roll please... truth or dare!" BS joyfully exclaimed

Everyone screamed and tried to run out of the room but ran into plain and very solid walls where the door and windows used to be.

"Don't try to escape. There are no windows or doors. Now anyway it's not that bad and to prove it I'm gonna ask Heero truth or dare." BS evilly said as she began the game well know for the extreme amounts of torture.

Am I evil or just insane... I dunno. I think I'm both. Anyway tell be what you think. I re-wrote this whole chapter from script format to story format so it lost a bit of what it used to be. Hope you still like it. OK well ja ne!

--- Still insane Bite Sized


	2. Truths and Dares of Evilness

Truth or Dare Baka's

by Bite Sized

Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam Wing the world would come to an end.

Bite Sized: Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been busy with writing other fanfic chapters that I have yet to add to my other fanfics. Once again Sorry. And thank you to my one reviewer. And I will try to post more often from now on.

Chapter 2: Truths and Dares of Evilness

Heero scratched his head while he decided between the two choices of death. "I pick..."

Duo, fearing for his friend's life, hit Heero on the head while yelling in his ear loud enough to wake the dead. "Don't do it! You'll die!"

"Omea karosu, baka!"Heero hit Duo with a very large frying pan, then turned to Bite Sized. "I pick dare."

With a devilish grin Bite Sized looked the perfect soldier in the eyes. "Excellent." Everyone but Heero and Bite Sized just shuddered and muttered "Heero's doomed."

Quatre being the most observant of the situation, quickly realized the trouble they were in. "Hey, guys? Has anyone else realized that we are all males except for Bite Sized? This could be very bad..." Quatre said with a shudder.

"Shut up! Ok, Heero, I dare you to run around outside in your boxers and do the macarena." Bite Sized said calmly ignoring the massive sweat dropped, surprised looks on everyone's faces.

"Heh. Easy." Heero said already half stripped down to his boxers. Once only wearing his boxers he proceeds outside (not sure how though, seeing as there are no doors...) followed by everyone else. Macarena music starts playing out of no where and Heero starts dancing, scaring everyone unfortunate enough to be passing by at that moment.

Ten minutes later, everyone is back upstairs settling back down on the couch, floor, and chairs. Heero is pulling his pants back on over his boxers and then proceeds to sit down on the floor leaning on the couch, glaring at Bite Sized, who is sitting across from Heero leaning against the wall.

"That... was... umm.. weird?" Bite Sized said ignoring the glare bearing down on her.

"Weird! You were the one who dared him!" Duo exclaimed as he sat down in between Trowa and Zechs. Quatre sat down on the chair next to Trowa. Wufie was sitting in the corner nearby facing the group.

"Umm Heero, it's your turn." Treize mutters as he sits down on Zech's lap. Everyone just jumps because of ow quiet Treize has been. Duo quickly gets up and moves to the chair sitting facing Quatre's chair.

"Oh yeah. Who to pick, who to pick... Quatre. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

Zechs looked at Quatre with a questioning look. "Scared?"

"Very."

Trowa just muttered. "I would be too."

Heero glared at everyone to be quiet. "Okay Quatre, tell us how you really feel about Trowa."

Quatre began to violently blush and make squeaky noises.

"Good enough." Bite Sized cut in before the awkward moment could last any longer for Quatre.

Trowa just smiled and blushed a little. "Really Quatre?"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Bite Sized shouted causing everyone to jump a few inches in the air. Wufie glared at her and protested. "Injustice!"

Quatre looked around and paused his eyes on Duo. Face still tinged with red he started speaking to Duo. "Ok, umm Duo truth or ..."

"Dare me!" Duo cut in.

"Kiss Bite Sized for five minutes." Quatre said very proud of himself for think of a truly horrible dare. (a/n backs away from Duo adoring fangirls and fanboys) Both Duo and Bite Size stared in surprise and horror. " Nani!"

"Do something Bite Sized! You have Authoress powers. Stop him!" Duo whimpered in desperation.

"Sorry. But he's allowed to and we can't do anything about it. It's in the rules." Bite Sized looked down at her hands avoiding everyone's stares hoping no one would ask what rules she was talking about. She didn't want to be the bearer of bad news. Especially since she set the rules without them knowing, before the game had started.

"What rules? I don't remember setting any rules." Duo stared at her, along with everyone else.

"Umm, the rules I set before the game started without you knowing. There are only three. One, You must accept all dares. Two, After five truths you must pick dare and vise-versa. Three, No dare too dirty... well in our case there are some dares we aren't going to allow." Bite Sized said meekly feeling the angry stares of the pilots boring into her. Jerking her head up she quickly changed subjects. "But anyway that's off topic. Let's hurry and get this over with."

Duo and Bite Sized lean in and kiss as soon as Heero starts his stopwatch. Meanwhile Wufie has a look of pure disgust on his face. "Yuck. I don't want to watch this."

"Then come over here." Treize said patting the empty spot on the couch next to him and Zechs. "We don't bite... much."

Wufei backed up in the corner as much as he possibly could and whimpering in disgust. "Ewwwwwwwwwwwww! Stay away from me!"

Slowly the five minutes pass, with sounds of Duo and Bite Sized kissing and Wufie making disgusted sounds. Heero glanced down at his watch. "Ok. Times up guys."

Both Duo and Bite Sized break apart and dash for separate bathrooms but run into the wall because there are no doors. Duo rubs the bump on his head and starts rubbing his lips in a vain attempt to clean the kiss from them. Mean while Bite Sized is cursing herself. "Ow! Gah I'm stupid. Why the heck did I remove the doors for nine hours!"

"I don't know why!" Duo yelled angrily. "Why did you!"

"Just ask someone Duo." Heero said trying to hide a laugh that was threating to leave his lips.

Still grumbling, Duo grunted. "Fine. Umm, Treize. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to keep your hands off of Zechs till the end of this chapter." Duo said noticing the hands of the past OZ leader, trailing up Zechs thigh.

With a sad look from Treize and Zechs, Treize pulled his hands off of Zechs. "Fine. Ok Trowa. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to dress like a girl. Then you have to sing 'I'm a Little Teapot.'"

Trowa promptly changes into a very frilly, pink dress that Bite Sized kindly warped in for him. "You hate pink, Bite Sized. Where on earth did you find that dress?" Trowa asked while tyeing the bow of ribbon up behind himself.

"You can say that a certain pink pacifist kindly donated it for this occasion without knowing it." Ignores the awkward looks she is getting. "Just preform already."

Trowa begins dancing and singing. "I'm a little teapot, short and stout.." (And you all know the rest.) Once he is done, he hurriedly changes while everyone continues to laugh to the point of choking for breath. Trowa exhales angrily. "I will get my revenge, Treize. Just you wait. But for now... Bite Sized. Truth or dare?"

"I'm brave, Dare me." Bite Sized said with a smirk on her face.

"I dare you to lick Zechs up the side of his face and his ear." Trowa said while giving Treize the this-is-my-revenge look.

Bite Sized made a disgusted face. "Gah! Ok fine." Moves over to where Zechs in sitting on Treize's lap. "Please don't kill me." Begins licking Zechs. Zechs dons a face of unpleasant disgust and Treize glares and Trowa. When Bite Sized finishes she moves away and makes a bottle of mouthwash pop up out of nowhere and starts using half the bottle. "Bleh!"

* * *

Ok so I came up with a few dares and truths. I still need help with truths and dares though. Please review or flame if you want. The more reviews I get, the faster I will change the third chapter from script to story format. (Don't worry I will post third one whether I get a ton of reviews or not. Unless I don't get one at all.) Bye all.

- The insane Bite Sized


	3. Death Wishes and Cold Air

Truth or Dare Baka's  
by Bite Sized

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Bite Sized: Don't really have much to say other then, to say thank you for reviewing and reading this fic. Happy reading!

Chapter 3: Death Wishes and Cold Air

"Guess what? I just decided that we need someone else that is female. I mean we have me, the authoress and we have seven idiot males." Bite Sized said out of no where.

"Hey! We're not idiots!" The guys answered back knocking Bite Sized over by the volume of their voices.

"Oh Shut up." Bite Sized responded snapping her fingers and making tape appear over their mouths. "Ok so the new person is my friend..."

The lights begin to flash, then go out. Evil laughter starts up as if the very room is laughing. Suddenly two glowing red eyes appear floating in the middle of the room. Just as suddenly as the lights had gone out, the lights go back on. All of the guys are shaking, and Quatre is crying. The figure in the middle of the room is a girl with long brown hair.

Bite Sized just rolled her eyes and sweat dropped. "This is Miakakilala."

"Hello!" Miakakilala shouted in a very hyper tone. All of the males fell over in a perfectly executed anime fall.

"You scared Quatre for no reason!" Trowa grumbled angrily.

"Trust me. You should be scared. Especially you Duo. Okay. Let's get on with this game." Bite Sized warned. "Zechs you will be my next victim. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"I'm playing with a bunch of chickens. Oh well. Hey Miaka, what should I ask him?" Bite Sized asked her friend.

Miaka pondered a bit. "Do the Island one."

"Great idea, arrigato! Ok Zechs, you are stranded on a deserted island with the G-boys. You have to pick one person for a servant, one for food, one for help, one for entertainment, and one for pleasure." Bite Sized said to Zechs in a cheerful voice. Zechs just looked at her like she was crazy. "Answer please."

The Gundam boys backed away trying to escape their fate. Zechs considered each of them. "Ok umm.. Trowa for entertainment. Servant would be Duo. I'd eat Heero cause I don't like him. I'd send Quatre for help because he would make all the things that would eat him, become his friends from his adorable cuteness. And finally that leaves dear sweet Wufie for pleasure."

Wufie screamed and tried to hide behind a huge recliner. "You stay away from me!"

"Right... anyway, Zechs your ask." Bite said saving Wufie from the attention he was getting.

"Miss Miakakilala, truth or dare?" Zechs asked the new comer.

"Dare. I only do dares. Geez Bite Sized. Didn't you tell them that? And please don't be so proper. In fact call me Miaka-chan." Miaka said while facing Bite Sized.

"No. It must have slipped my mind. Sorry Miaka-chan." Bite Sized said looking down at her feet.

"Ah, I forgive you." Miaka responded. Meanwhile Duo, Heero, and Quatre are all banging on the wall trying to get away from the two insane girls.

"Yes. Keep fighting. Don't see us..." Duo muttered to himself under his breath.

"Duo shut up! Do you want to get us caught and be punished by those two?" Quatre exclaimed under his breath as well.

Heero leaned over and hit Duo across the head. "Baka, Shut up."

"Hey!The guys are trying to escape!" Miaka shouted while pointing to the three escaping boys.

"What? Hey! Get back here!" Bite Sized asked in rage as she turned around to face the boys, who were banging on the wall harder and screaming for help. "My goodness you guys are stupid." She said as she snapped her fingers. The boys disappeared and then re-appeared tied up to chairs. "Miaka think of a punishment after Zechs gives you his dare."

"Okay! Give it to me Zechs." Miaka happily demanded.

"Alright. I dare you to French kiss Duo." Zechs said with a slight hint of amusement in his voice. Miaka bounded over to the tied up boy and happily started kissing him. Duo squirmed beneath her, trying to get free.

"You realize she was going to do that anyway, right?" Bite Sized asked Zechs.

"Ya I know. I just thought it would be amusing to see how Duo would react." Zechs replied keeping his eye on the fiasco that was going on.

"Um, ok then... Miaka-chan! Stop kissing Duo and get over here! You have to say the boys punishment." Bite yelled at her friend.

"Awww. But I don't want to hurt Duo-chan!" Miaka cried.

"He tried to escape, now he has to pay. Sorry Miaka-chan."

"Ok fine. Their punishment is to um... be warped to Antarctica and they have to stay there for five minutes." Miaka said sulkily.

"Alright, but I will be going with them to make sure that you don't give any special treatment to Duo." Bite Sized said with a monotone voice.

"Oh pooh. Fine." Miaka replied as she snapped her fingers making Bite Sized and the three tied up boys disappear. When they were gone, Wufie peaked out from his hiding spot.

"He he he. Serves Duo right." Wufie muttered.

"Aren't they going to freeze to death?" Trowa asked worried about the safety of Quatre.

"Yes, well almost everyone." Miaka answered giving Trowa a he'll-be-alright look.

"Bite Sized is going to hurt you." Zechs pointed out. Miaka just waved the comment off.

"Yeah, probably. But she probably warped Duo's coat off by now."

"Excellent. With no coat on he will freeze to the point of not being able to be a nusence to me!" Wufie said just a little too loudly. Miaka turned to him and began strangling him. Wufie tried to get her off. "Dang onna! Get off of me!"

"Ok. I will. Treize! Zechs! Come over here! Wufie is all yours!" Miaka called to the other two. Wufie freed himself, and started running for his life. "Get back here!" Miaka yelled as she chased after the fleeing boy. Zechs and Treize right behind her. Trowa just sat there watching the scene from a safe distance.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Antarctica, we find Bite Sized, Quatre, Duo, and Heero shivering in the snow.

"I'm cold! Why did you get rid of my coat?" Duo complained while he rubbed his arms in a vain attempt to warm up. Quatre was shivering from head to toe and Heero was shivering only slightly. Bite Sized, although, was wearing the coat that she had taken away from Duo.

"Because, oh dumb one, this is a punishment. Do you know what a punishment is? Dang I'm going to hurt Miaka when I get back." Bite Sized explained to the stupid one with the braid.

"Hey. What's that thing over there?" Quatre asked timidly. Everyone looked over in the direction Quatre was pointing in.

"Don't worry Quatre. It's only a polar bear." Heero said in his usual monotone voice. The other's realized what he said and backed up. Duo ran behind Heero.

"Hide me from the scary bear, Heero!" Duo whimpered.

"And you call yourself a gundam pilot AND the god of death. Go away, baka!" Heero said hitting Duo on the head. Duo only whimpered again.

"I'm going to go pet the polar bear. Anyone coming with me?" Bite Sized declared. The boys looked at her like she was crazy. (A/N: Well I am crazy)

"Do you think it's safe, Miss Bite Sized?" Quatre said scared for her sanity.

"Yeah, I'm sure. And if not you'll see me running past with a bear on my heels. See you guys in three minutes." Bite Sized replied as she started walking towards the polar bear. As she is about to pet the bear on the head it growls and trys to bite her. Having just about lost her arm, she hits the bear on the nose and yells at it. Then the bear lies down and allows her to pet it. The boys stare dumbstruck at the sight. Seconds later a flash of pink lightning comes down causing everyone in Antarctica to disappear and reappear back at the safe house in a huge pile on the floor.

"Ow! Duo kindly remove your foot from my face before I break it!" Heero shouted

"I can't! Bite Sized is on top of me! Oof. Bite, you need to lose some weight." Duo gasped trying to get breath of air to enter his lunges.

"Nani! I'm going to murder you Duo!" Bite Sized said as she started hitting Duo.

"Muh muhgh mughuh muu!" Quatre cried from the bottom of the pile. (Roughly translated to 'mean get off of me!')

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Qu-chan." Bite Sized apologized as she got off of the pile to allow everyone to spread out. Look around she noticed Wufie running around with Miaka on his heels. "Um, Miaka? What the heck is going on?"

"Help me onna! She's insane!" Wufie pleaded.

"We knew that already, Wufie. Miaka stop it!" Bite Sized said trying to gain some control over the chaos.

"He insulted Duo!" Miaka protested before she tackled Wufie to the ground.

"Well in that case, Wufie I don't even pity you. I warned you earlier. Ok. Well anyway can we get on with the game?" Bite Sized said as everyone sat down in their original spots. Well everyone but Miaka and Wufie.

"Yay! More gundam boy torture!" Miaka cried out happily, leaving Wufie so that she could dance around and plot some dares and truths. The guys all took this chance to back up.

"Oh dear. I think you all should hide if you value your dignity." Bite Sized warned.

"My turn to dare!" Miaka giggled happily putting extra emphasis on dare. Everyone shuddered. "Ok Wufie. Truth or Dare?"

"I am not weak. Dare." Wufie stated with his fear blaring through his voice.

* * *

Bite Sized: I'm going to be mean now and put a cliff hanger here. I'm so evil. Review or flame, I welcome all helpful criticism. Chapter four is in the works and will not be posted for a few days because I am busy trying to update my other fanfics. 


End file.
